Tower
by Tadaben
Summary: First Fanfic. "It really is bright, no-one would ever know..."
1. Tower

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Vocaloid, if I did… I'd be rich.

First fanfic… But it wasn't the first idea… don't be too mad please. I do hope for at least one review, but honestly there should be two chapters a day from now on… I don't know how long I'll make this, but I hope someone can enjoy it. Rated T for now, might change later on.

Rated T for themes: Implied rape, Suicide

**Tower**

Luka was walking to Miku's house, having been told that she wanted to hang out together that day. But why today? What happened? Miku had sounded… empty, over the phone.

Luka quickly reached Miku's apartment, and noticed the door was open.

"Miku, I'm here! Where are you?" No response.

"Miku? Hello?" No response.

It was then that Luka noticed an envelope on the coffee table.

"To… Luka?" She quickly opened it and began reading a note. Or was it more of a letter?

_Dear Luka,_

_If you have this note, then by now you should be worried. Let me explain, you see I have always had a few secrets._

Well now she was worried. And secrets? Like what?

_Well for one I was always jealous of you. You were sexier, had a better voice… hell you were actually bilingual… You're perfect. Large bust, hourglass figure, beautiful long hair…_

Wait what? Her figure? Why would Miku even care enough to look?

_Second secret… people hate me. Rin and Len want to "Overthrow" me… Kaito… wants to FUCK me… Gakupo hates me… Do my feelings not matter? But you… you were different… You didn't hate me… You treated me kindly… You didn't have some ulterior motive for associating with me…_

…I don't like where this is heading, and what makes her think people hate her?

_Which is why… Secret number 3… I'm in love with you. But I know it's hopeless. You're with Gakupo… He knows I love you… He read my diary… That's why he told me to stay away or he'd… he'd… do things to me… things that would hurt… He said I wouldn't be a virgin any longer… I… I… I… I couldn't take it. I need to be near you or I'll die… My stomach won't accept food… My body won't sleep… I'm sorry… But it's okay. I know Gakupo makes you happy. I will not interfere. But I wanted you to know that I love you._

"WHAT?" she yelled, tears flowing to her eyes. Why would she think Gakupo and her? She had seen him flirting? But he… She didn't care for him… Did he… hurt her?

_Secret Number 4… I'm sorry Luka… I lied… I do care… You remember that song tower? You were right. It is bright. No-one would ever know if someone jumped. You were right. But I didn't listen to Gakupo… I stayed close. Down… there… It hurts… both holes… and he tasted nasty… but I couldn't do anything… Please don't hate me… I didn't want to… I should have listened… But it's fine. I will NOT be a bother any longer. You Know where I am. I'm at the tower. It really is pretty there… _

_Goodbye Luka, I Love You._

_Sincerely, _

_Hatsune Miku_

_P.S. I hope my English was okay…_

No… No… No… No… NO…. "NOOOOOOOO!" , She screamed. Rin heard.

Rin Quickly ran up the stairs, towards Miku's apartment.

"Luka Onee-San? What's wrong?" She Saw the older woman collapse, and heard her crying.

"Don't talk to me… You… you… you are part of the reason she… you just… DON'T TALK TO ME RIN!"

RIns eyes widened, what brought this on, why is Luka angry with her?

"I… I am… I am… Such an IDIOT!" Luka screamed and ran out, running to the tower.

"Don't be too late… Please…" She cried.

RIn stayed behind confused, until she noticed a letter… It had tears on it.

"What's this?" She asked herself out loud and read.

"M-m-miku Onee-sama… Oh GOD!"


	2. Limes

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, if I did… you know what screw it. Read from the beginning. The disclaimers there.**

**Wow, reviews already? I did not think it was even worth reading… I am glad a few people like it. As long as at least one person enjoys these stories, I'll keep writing.**

**Tower**

**Chapter 2: Limes**

[Gumi POV]

"Two screams within ten minutes?" Gumi thought to herself aloud.

"Guess I should go see what's wrong…" She got up and quickly headed towards the source of the screams, when she was knocked over by Luka.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled, but Luka didn't pay any attention, and kept on running. Gumi got back up and walked into Miku's apartment and noticed Rin crying on the floor.

"R-rin? What's wrong?" She wasn't answered, when she noticed a piece of paper. When she reached to pick it up…

"D-don't…" Rin said in a quiet voice, gripping her hand. "Please, d-d-don't…" Gumi quickly grabbed the paper with her other hand. She wondered why Rin didn't want her to read it. What could possibly be so bad?

"I'm sorry Rin." She began reading… This was sick. This was… She could hardly believe Gakupo would do anything like that. This was… just wrong. "…Rin, you read this. Why are you sad?" She knew exactly why she was sad. Why had she asked her THAT? 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…'

"I-I-I-It's my fault… all mine… I'm sorry Miku…" Gumi could tell the girl was in distress. She walked over to Rin, and sat in front of her. She seemed so vulnerable… Now would be the best time. She lifted Rin's chin and looked into her eyes before swiftly placing a small kiss on the other girls lips.

"Shhh… Don't make a sound. It will be alright. I promise you it will." Gumi quickly pulled Rin close and held her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Which she did. A lot more crying than she had expected. 'Of course she would cry a lot Gumi. This was a lot to take on for someone her age.' Damn it… but she knew she was right. She really should have been expecting this. So why didn't she? It made no sense to her. She began stroking Rins hair. That beautiful yellow hair… DAMN IT! What the hell was wrong with her today? This was horrible! Her thoughts trailed back to the last paragraph… 'Damn it Gakupo, I knew you were possessive but… This, THIS is unacceptable. Just you wait you bastard…Fuck you Gakupo. I hope you rot in hell.'

[Rin POV]

'It's all my fault… It's all my fault… It's all my fault…'

She broke down and started crying, she thought she heard someone yelling but couldn't care, she felt awful. She could barely handle knowing Miku could be dead. She probably already was.

It was at that time she heard her name. It was Gumi.

"R-rin? What's wrong?" She saw a hand headed towards that dreadful letter.

"D-don't… please d-d-don't…" She looked over and saw her efforts were wasted as Gumi began reading that letter. "I'm sorry Rin." She kept reading, and inside Rin started breaking down.

"…Rin, you read this. Why are you sad?" Why is she sad? Miku thought she hated her, that's why! And the overthrow thing was mainly Lens idea… It was unfair! She began thinking aloud.

"I-I-I-It's my fault… all mine… I'm sorry Miku…" The next thing she knew Gumi was staring at her. Why is she doing this to me? Watching me suffer? She saw Gumi lean closer and… They kissed. Wait… Gumi just KISSED her? Why? Does she like me? 'Why… why… why…' Gumi pulled her close.

"Shhh… Don't make a sound. It will be alright. I promise you it will." She cried onto Gumi's shoulders. Gumi was there with her. She cared. Why did she care? 'Why… is my heart beating so fast…' She fell into a sleep in the embrace. She knew at least one person cared. One person understood. She just hoped she would still be there when she woke up.

[Gumi POV]

She fell asleep. Rin fell asleep on her. She picked the younger girl up and walked to the part-futon-part-couch. She gently layed rin down and began to leave when she thought to herself. 'What if she wakes up while I'm gone? I can't be sure she could handle that in her state…' Fine she decided. She walked back to the futon-couch and put it down as a full futon. She lied down next to the other girl. I'll be here for you, when no-one else can. Always.

"I promise..." She whispered, as she held the girl close, and drifted to sleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, they were not expected. That's it for this chapter, I just couldn't leave Rin there mentally murdering herself. And besides… I always did like Rin with Gumi… As for the title… Lime is the green citrus fruit. It just fit. I'll post the third chapter as soon as it's done.**


	3. Eggplants, Berries And Tuna

**Disclaimer: ...Read from the beginning. I don't own vocaloid.**

**People are actually enjoying this story. That makes me happy. I hope you can stay with me on this one.**

**Chapter rated T for: Depiction of rape, Dissociation with surroundings, Character Death**

**Tower**

**Chapter 3: Eggplant, Berries and Tuna**

[Miku POV]

'Here I am. Looking over the edge of this tower, staring down into the beautiful light. I won't let Luka be hurt by me anymore.' One step. 'Who is that I wonder? Do I care? No, I'll take my first step now. ' Three steps. 'Who is it I wonder though? First step. Whoever they are they're just watching me.'

"Now, now, little girl. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to run away from me? Well? Why don't you come give your big brother a hug? I promise I won't bite… Hard…" Gakupo let out a laugh.

"Fuck you, you made me filthy." Eat that Gakupo. An arm, it's pulling me back. A filthy mouth, Forced against mine. A tongue, Forced down my throat. I hear a zipper. I'm not wearing a skirt; it won't be that easy for him. I hate him. But I can't do a damn thing to him. I hate my life. She closes her eyes, as her mind goes far away.

[Gakupo POV]

What a pathetic girl. I knew she'd come here eventually. She should know that Luka is mine. She hasn't obeyed the rules. She's trying to jump? How pathetic. Step. I guess I need to teach her a lesson… 3 steps.

"Now, now, little girl. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to run away from me? Well? Why don't you come give your big brother a hug? I promise I won't bite… Hard…" I laugh. I know she's powerless against me. Too bad for her. Good for me. She always feels nice, for some stress relief at least.

"Fuck you, you made me filthy." Oh she's being mouthy today. Deaths too good for this slut. She'll be moaning once we get going. I grab her, force her into a kiss. She knows she's mine. Luka is mine. Oh, no skirt? She's wearing bike shorts. Does she think that will stop me? Frustrate me? It won't. I unzip my pants. I'll just tear through the fabric. It should feel nice to actually be resisted.

I can see her eyes go blank. Did she exit her body? That's fine. She can watch as she is defiled. I'll make this whore bleed. No-one has the right to try and take MY Luka. No-one. I tear the fabric. I'm harder than usual. Hopefully it will hurt her more.

"You haven't obeyed the rules, little girl… You must be punished…" I laugh. I know she's powerless. What else could I possibly want?

[Miku POV]

I'm starting to hurt. My crotch, it hurts. I'm filthy. Just some toy to him. I can feel liquid. He's treating my body roughly. He's using me like a ragdoll. I'm worthless. The liquid is blood. I can tell, because I'm hurting more. I feel a warm liquid. It's him. I feel disgusting. He just tore another hole in my bike shorts. Damn. I just bought these. My ass… I feel him groping it. I'm horrified. I'm a doll again. I'm bleeding again. Different place. He's trying to make it hurt. He's succeeding. I'm hurting. My mind wanders off…

I'm in the middle of nowhere. In a desert I think. I'm being stabbed. Over and over, the pain grows. I'm bleeding. I can't move I can just lie there. I don't die no matter how much I'm stabbed. It hurts. My body betrays me. I'm being eaten alive by a demon. My body enjoys it. I hate myself. I hear a moan. My body betrays me again. I'm bleeding. From my mouth, my crotch, my ass… my stomach hurts. It feels bad. It's growing. I'm filthy. Suddenly my head hurts. I'm suffocating. I can't breathe. But I can't die. My throat hurts. It's swelling. I see a snake. Its slithers around my neck. It's constricting my throat. It's squeezing around my throat faster. It hurts more. Something is above me. It's pouring something down my throat. It tastes awful. The snake uncoils. It bites my neck. My neck is bleeding. It goes back around and constricts again. I hate my life. I'm going to die. I try to breathe. I can't. The light is fading. Everything is black. The desert cold sets in. I black out…

[Gakupo POV]

She's gone? That BITCH! She was supposed to feel this pain! In anger I start wringing her neck. Her mouth is moist. But she's supposed to be HERE. I grab a needle. I stab a random part of her neck twice. She's not dying. Wasn't she going to kill herself? Why won't she die? I hate you Hatsune Miku… You tried to steal MY Luka!

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE…" She won't die. I hear something. What is it? I look over Miku's body. She looks like the whore she is. She's covered in a warm white liquid. I don't feel a pulse on her. I laugh. I remember the person watching. I still don't know who they are.

"Did you enjoy the show? You can have her while she's here too. She's a tight one." He turned to see who he was talking to… He saw a pink blur, but didn't move in time. He got hit by a punch. He saw a baseball bat heading towards him; he walked backwards, but wasn't paying attention. He trips. Funny, that didn't smell like a bat. It smelt almost like… Frozen tuna. He felt air rushing around him. 'Crap. I'm falling.' He looks up and sees a smiling Luka staring down at him. Damn. He felt spikes going through him. He knew it was the end. "I hate you, Hatsune Miku."

[Luka POV]

She was running to the tower, when she hit something green, but there was no time to waste. 'How did I let this happen? All those little things she did… It was obvious Miku loved her. Why hadn't she noticed before? She is really cute… and those hips… that ass… perfect, it looked round, and… firm and…' DAMN IT LUKA FOCUS! MIKU MIGHT DIE! YOU CAN FANTASIZE LATER… wait. She WAS just fantasizing about the younger girl… She… was attracted to her? Damn it… why did it have to be now… She kept thinking about it. She thought about what Miku had said, about being hurt by Gakupo. It infuriated her. No, this wasn't attraction, this was love.

She had reached the tower. She looked up. "Miku please be safe…" Her heart was hurting. She heard Something. A… grunt? She started walking up the stairs. There must have been over a thousand. And there was no elevator, so she could only walk. She heard something on the fifth step.

"Fuck you, you made me filthy." Miku? She sped up. Just a few seconds passed before she heard something else.

"You haven't obeyed the rules, little girl… You must be punished…" Gakupo? Wait... Punished? Her face became pale. She moved much quicker. She could not let this happen to Miku. This couldn't be happening. No... No... NO! She kept moving. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she reached them.

"Please let my Miku be safe..." She said quietly to herself. Wait, MY Miku? Damn it really is love...

She wasnt sure how long it had been. But she arrived at the top of the tower. She opened the door... and she had complete rage. She saw HER Miku, bleeding from her 'crotch area' and her ass, and she was covered in a white liquid. She also saw Gakupo, Removing himself from HER Miku's mouth. He heard her.

"Did you enjoy the show? You can have her while she's here too. She's a tight one." No. He... He... HE just GAVE HER MIKU to some person he didn't even look at as a FUCK-TOY? She grabbed a frozen tuna she had, taking just a moment to try and remember how she got it. 'Oh yeah... Miku's freezer... was going to cook it for us...' She approached Gakupo and punched him as hard as she could, then swung the tuna at him. She would KILL HIM for this... But she didn't have the chance. He slipped and fell off the tower. She looked over and smiled sweetly at him, noticing all the metal towards the bottom of the tower. He would be skewered. She turned to look at miku... She ran, and picked the girl up. She then noticed the blood from the girls neck. She couldn't feel a pulse. She kissed the woman, almost coughing due to the liquid but breathed into the girl. She stared down and patted the girls back, trying to get her to cough. She saw the girls chest lifting up and down and smiled, looking down at Miku while she opened her eyes.

"Miku... I Love You." Then reassuringly said it one other way. "Aishiteru."

[Miku POV]

She Woke up, not having expected to wake up at all to a smiling Luka. 'She is so beautiful...'

"Miku... I Love You. Aishiteru." Her eyes widened. 'She... she loves me?'

Miku opened her mouth to say 'I love you too.'

But not a word came out. She tried again, and yet again, her voice didn't show up. Her eyes teared up when she felt some blood from her neck, realizing the horror that awaited her. She dig her face into Lukas shoulder and cried. No sound, just tears.

'Oh god... I'm Mute.'

**Well... Heres the third chapter. I hope no-one hates me for doing this, but I couldn't make this story shor**t**. Theres too much left to tell. I hope you people will enjoy the story as more comes out of it.**


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid=Rich. I'm not rich. Read from beginning.**

**Wow. I never expected people to like this story that much… I'll do the best I can to keep giving you these chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**Tower**

**Chapter 4: Tears**

[Luka POV]

The girl was crying on her shoulder, but she heard no sound from her mouth. Why hasn't Miku said anything?

"Miku? Are you okay?" The girl looked at her with pleading eyes. She could see pain in them. What was wrong? 'Why hasn't she spoken?'

"M-miku? You… Why are you so sad? Why aren't you speaking?" Miku looked up at her, tears flowing more, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She thought about that one class she took about the body and tried to figure out what was wrong. It was then she noticed the girl having trouble breathing. Why was she having trouble breathing? This was horrible. She's having an even harder time.

"M-miku? Miku? MIKU!" The girls eyes closed suddenly and she slumped into her arms. 'Her throat… was swollen… Oh god…' She lifted Miku up and started running. She pulled out her cellphone and called Gumi. 'Please pick up…'

[Miku POV]

She must hate me. I can't even tell her how I feel. I hate this.

"Miku? Are you okay?" NO. I'M NOT OKAY LUKA! I… I can't tell you I love you… Let me die… I'm worthless… I'm no good for you Luka… I look into her eyes. I know she can sense my pain.

"M-miku? You… Why are you so sad? Why aren't you speaking?" Damn it Luka I am MUTE. I can't TALK to you. I can't say I love you… I can't… I can't… apologize… I open my mouth to speak. My throat hurts. I try to speak in vain. My throat is tightening. I can hardly breathe. My visions fading.

"M-miku? Miku? MIKU!" I'm going to pass out. Damn. I hate you Gakupo. I hate you. I hate you. 'Fuck you Gakupo… Fuck you…' Everything becomes black…

[Gumi POV]

{Kaku Yuu Goro Ni Sa Tonikon de Mitai to omouu…}

My phone. Wait… I smell oranges… Right. I'm lying down with Rin. She fell asleep in distress. I can't leave her. It would be too cruel. I gently roll off the futon and answer my phone.

"Yes? Who is it?"

GUMIIT'SLUKAMIKU'SHURTREALLYBADSHEMIGHTBEDYINGCALL ANAMBULANCENOW! HURRY!

"LUKA SLOW DOWN! Okay whats wrong?"

Miku is hurt! Call an Ambulance! NOW!

Wait Miku is hurt? She isn't dead yet? Luka… Got there in time?

"OKAY LUKA, I WILL, HURRY BACK!" /beep\ She ended the call. Okay, 119…

Yes, do you need an ambulance or fire truck?

"GET ME AN AMBULANCE **FAST **SEND IT TO…"

The Vocaloids Vicinity. An ambulance is on its way. Thank you for calling, Gumi. /beep\

Such a bothersome woman. Lucky me she wasn't a complete idiot. She knew who I was… Did she know my voice? Oh well. I just hope Miku will be alright. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Gumi onee-san… Is Miku d-d-dead?" Rin. She seems worried.

"No Rin. Miku is alive. But she is hurt." She started crying. I can't let her stay like this. I love her too much to leave her this way… I kneel down, Stare into her eyes.

"G-gumi onee-san? What are you…" I kiss her. She kisses back. I wrap my arms around her and break the kiss. How did she… feel about that I wonder? She stares at me. I smile.

"Rin Ga Daisuki." I tease. She blushes. It just makes her look even cuter. I kiss her again. She grows limp. She kisses back. I smile. I think she will be alright.

"…O… Onee… G-gumi Onee-sama Ga Daisuki!" She pushes me back. She kisses me. I feel myself blush. Who knew? 'I will always be here for you Rin… I promise…'

[Rin POV]

I'm dreaming, I'm in someplace warm. I don't want to leave. Gumi onee-san is with me. She looks pretty. Wait, why am I blushing? It is getting cold. I can't catch up to her. Why are you running from me? Gumi nee-san come back…

"...uka… sl… wn… k… luk… ill… urry… ack" I wake up. Gumi's talking with someone? Who?

"GET ME AN AMBULANCE **FAST **SEND IT TO…" An ambulance? Is Miku okay? Please let me be forgiven…

Don't be dead… Please Miku… I wrap my arms around Gumi nee-san.

"Gumi onee-san… Is Miku d-d-dead?" I already know the answer. She's gone. I should be dead not her… My eyes begin to tear.

"No Rin. Miku is alive. But she is hurt." She's hurt? Then she could DIE! No… no… no… I start crying. I can't bear it. Miku is going to die and it was partially my fault. I should be dead. Not her. I notice Gumi nee-san in front of me. She's looking into my eyes. She's leaning forward…

"G-gumi onee-san? What are you…" She interrupts me with her lips. They taste sweet. I kiss back, I like Gumi nee-san. I think I like her in **THAT** way… She makes me feel like everything will be alright. I love her. I really do. I stare at her when she breaks the kiss.

"Rin Ga Daisuki." …What? G-g-gumi nee-chan loves me? In t-t-that way? But… I thought we… we were like sisters… sisters don't do that kind of thing with each other… do they? But… I like Gumi nee-chan in that way too… don't I? Isn't that what I just said to myself? I feel my face heat up. She's smiling. How long has she liked me? Why didn't I ever notice? Why… But she told me now… Right? Don't I love her too? I do. I'm Sure I do. So then…

"O… Onee… G-gumi Onee-sama Ga Daisuki!" There. I said it. I hug her force fully, she falls backwards. I love you Gumi nee chan. I really do. I mean it. I kiss her with all the passion I can. I will always love Gumi nee-chan. Her face heated up. She's blushing. She looks beautiful. I hope this moment won't ever end, but in vain. I break the kiss.

"G-gumi nee-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Don't leave me…" I hug her tight, afraid if I let go she will be gone.

"I won't Rin. I never will."

"R-really?" I've gotten her back to the bed. I want her to lie down with me. She lies down and kisses my forehead. I cuddle close to her. Everything is fine. I can fall asleep in peace. Gumi nee-san loves me. When I wake up, everything will be alright. Miku will be back. Luka will be back. And everything will be good again.

"I promise."

**[? POV]**

_** iNSaNiTY**_

_ fushou shishou desu_

**_ PSyChoPaTHY_**

_ nonki na jinsei_

**_iNSaNiTY _**

_ owarenai madoi_

**_cAPtIviTY _**

_ nigerarenai_

**_ iNSaNiTY_**

_ fushou shishou desu_

**_ PSyChoPaTHY_**

_ nonki na jinsei_

**_iNSaNiTY _**

_ owarenai madoi_

**_ cAPtIviTY _**

_odaku ga tsudzuke sou _

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you people are enjoying it so far. Each chapter from now on will be at least 1000 words, preferably more. Oh and i hpe you know whats going on at the end.**


	5. Love?

**Disclaimer: …-Sigh- read from the beginning vocaloid isn't mine.**

**I'm glad people are still enjoying this. I won't keep you waiting too long.**

**Tower**

**Chapter 5: Love?**

[Luka POV]

The ambulance is already here. They quickly load Miku into it. I look into Miku's apartment. Gumi is sleeping next to Rin on the futon. I leave a note for when Gumi wakes up. I jump into the ambulance and we head to the hospital. Please be okay Miku… Please…

[Miku POV]

/beeeeep\

/beeeeep\

/beeeeep\

I hear a beeping noise. My eyes hurt. My throat hurts. I hear a voice.

"Miku… Please wake up… Please… Miku…"

Luka? Where am I? I open my eyes. It's bright. It stings. She notices.

"Miku! I love you… I love you… I love you… Please don't do this again… Please… I love you…" She seems so desperate… Why? Did she think I was going to die? I don't think I was… Was I? I open my mouth but no words come out. That's right. I'm mute. I nod at Luka reassuringly, then notice a pen and a notepad. I point to them, hoping she will give them to me.

"Huh? What is it?" She follows my finger to the notepad and pen.

"Why do you want these?" She hands them to me, I almost cry. I start to write. I hand her the notepad for her to read.

[Luka POV]

Miku asked for a notepad. But… Why? She handed me it after writing for a few minutes.

_Luka, have you noticed yet? How filthy I am? You deserve better than me… I was raped again, my body hurts. And I couldn't do a single fucking thing to stop it. I don't deserve you, how could I ever even pleasure you? It's… It's not fair! I love you with all my heart, why couldn't you have loved me back then? Gakupo was always telling me about how no-one has the right to steal "his" Luka. Look at my neck. I was stabbed twice with a needle. I think my larynx was damaged. Luka, I may NEVER sing again! How do you think that feels? I'm mute Luka… I… I'm mute… I can't say I love you…How do you think that feels? Why do people hate me? I don't get it. Am I going to die in this hospital? Is that why I'm here? Tell me Luka. Tell me why… We could never be together… Tell me why you love a piece of filth like me… Tell me… tell me… tell me… why you didn't let me die…_

I look up at the girl in front of me, crying. I get on the hospital bed with her and hold her close.

"I'm sorry Miku. I'm sorry I never realized your feelings. I'm sorry never noticed how much pain you went through. I'm sorry that we weren't together before now. I'm sorry that it took all this for me to realize I love you… I could never kill you Miku. You are worth too much to me. I hope you can understand that. Now that we are together… I won't ever leave you. Could you ever forgive me?"

The girl nods, smiling. I pull her closer. I would never let her go if I could manage it. But I know I can't. I stroke her hair, knowing this will be hard to explain to her manager. Damn.

**[! POV]**

"**iNSaNiTy…"**

Who is that pretty girl singing? What song is that?

"**PSyChoPaTHY…"**

The song is so… pleasing… What… what could it possibly be?

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

I feel drawn to her… It is such a strange feeling… My mind is starting to panic…

"**cAPtIviTY…"**

I am walking towards her. But why? Why does this girl interest me so much? I do not understand…

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

She turns around and looks at me. She is so beautiful… I want to stay by her side…

"**PSyChoPaTHY…"**

She holds out her hand, smiling. I like her. I grip her hand and start walking with her.

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

Her voice is pretty. I wonder who she is? It is getting darker. Where are we going?

"**cAPtIviTY…"**

I am with her. I am hers. She is mine. A silent agreement. I couldn't be happier.

[Miku POV] They let me out of the hospital today. Luka has stayed with me. We get to head home today. We're in a taxi. On our way.

[Gumi POV]

I wake up to find Rin in my arms. MY Rin. I will protect her. It's dark now. I see something white. A note?

_Dear Gumi,_

_Have left to hospital with Miku. We will be back once she recovers. It will be about 3 days they tell me. Promise me you'll watch over Rin? I worry about her. Treat her kindly, and don't hurt her. _

_See you soon,_

_Luka_

She's at the hospital? So Miku is being healed, right? Oh well. Rin is more important right now. I lie back down next to her. She wraps her arms around me, and leans up into a kiss. I'm surprised. I never realized she could be such a… Tachi. I never would have thought she'd be so… forceful. I kiss back. She smiles at me.

"Gumi, Aishiteru." No honorific? She's passionate about this. Not that I mind. I did it first after all.

"Rin, Aishiteru." She blushes. I smile. I know we will be alright throughout the next few days. I wonder how much Rin will want to do?

[Rin POV]

She's so cute. She doesn't realize that I'm awake. I'll wait. She's reading something. A note? Doesn't matter. I wrap my arms around her and kiss. She seems surprised. How Cute. I'll be the more dominant one in this relationship. I want to.

"Gumi, Aishiteru." No honorific, first name. not many could get away with it. I have a feeling I will.

"Rin, Aishiteru." I blush. I wasn't expecting her to do it right back. I smile at her.

"So what was on the note?"

"Nothing really. We have the home to ourselves for the next 3 days, while Miku recovers."

"All to ourselves?"

"Yes…" I grin.

"Should we go slow or fast?" She blushes dark red. I giggle.

"S-s-slow please!" I giggle again.

"As you wish…" I kiss her. I love her with all my heart, and always will.

**[? POV]**

"**iNSaNiTy…"**

A younger girl is behind me. She will be mine. I sing.

"**PSyChoPaTHY…"**

I sing with passion. I sing with joy and sorrow. I sing with all of my heart.

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

She hasn't left. Maybe she will become mine. How lucky. I hope she's cute. I sing.

"**cAPtIviTY…"**

She's walking towards me. I can hear her footsteps. I am succeeding. I sing.

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

I turn around to look at her. She is extremely cute. I'm glad it was her. I sing.

"**PSyChoPaTHY…"**

I hold out my hand, she grabs on. We start walking together. I will take her home. I sing.

"**iNSaNiTY…"**

Her grip tightens. She wonders where we are headed. I reassure her with a smile. I sing.

"**cAPtIviTY…"**

We have arrived. She stayed with me. I will be hers, and she will be mine. She is overjoyed. It won't be long until we leave again. I have those I must meet with. She says she wants to be with me forever.

**I Accept.**

**Well there's that chapter. Are you guys still enjoying it? I hope so. Next chapter either a bit later or tomorrow. However it works out.**


	6. Who?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine, or I'd be rich.**

**Thanks for liking this story, I'll keep posting those 2 chapters a day at least.**

**Chapter rated T for: Obsession, Yandere, Implied Sex**

**Tower**

**Chapter 6: Who?**

**[! POV]**

I like this older girl. She is very nice to me. She never tries to hurt me and makes me feel really good. I am glad she likes me back. Her lips taste nice. So does her kitty juice. She let me taste some the other day. She never wants to hurt me, and she says that she is mine and I am her. I think I know what she means when she says that. We will always be together no matter what. She will never love someone other than me. I really do think its love. At least I think I love her. And if anyone ever tries to take her away from me… I do not know.

"NE, Onee-san?"

"What is it cutie?"

"What do I do if someone tries to separate us?"

"…You would have to stop them, in ANY way possible."

"Any way at all? Even if I had to hurt them?"

"How far would you go to stay with me? If you answer that, you know the answer already."

"…Even if I had to kill someone I would want to be with you onee-san."

"Then yes. Even if you had to hurt them."

"…Okay, onee-san."

Onee-san is so smart. She is getting a hotel room for us tonight. She says if I am really good she will let me have some of her kitty juice. She says she likes the taste of my kitty juice too. My heart always beats so fast around onee-san. I hope we never have to leave each other… I will never let someone separate me and my onee-san. She belongs to me, no-one else. She will always be mine. She said so herself.

"Onee-san Ga Daisuki."

**[? POV]**

This girl who travels with me is really cute. She likes the taste of my 'kitty juice'. I like the taste of her 'kitty juice' too. She is such an innocent girl. But her voice is SO arousing. She has a pretty deep voice compared to mine, but it's a youthful tone still. She says my voice is beautiful. Guess that's something we have in common. Even her outfit is cute. No-one would ever guess that she'd be with me of all people. Not even I would, and that's saying something.

"NE Onee-san?" Hmm? Does she have something to say?

"What is it cutie?" An honest question.

"What do I do if someone tries to separate us?" Well. Wasn't expecting that. Very surprised. I didn't even know she would think about such a grim topic… Didn't she want to be with me forever? Well then I guess…

"…You would have to stop them, in ANY way possible." Will she accept this answer?

"Any way at all? Even if I had to hurt them?" Hmm… I never thought about it before. Well, I will just ask her the obvious.

"How far would you go to stay with me? If you answer that, you know the answer already." Well it's true. She would.

"…Even if I had to kill someone I would want to be with you onee-san." Unexpected. Yet another grim topic. Who would have known she would think so… maturely… and coldly…

"Then yes. Even if you had to hurt them." I guess that, is that.

"…Okay, onee-san."

I am paying for a hotel room for us. She seems tired, even if she won't admit it. I tell her maybe she could have some "kitty juice" later. She seems to be happy about that.

"Onee-san Ga Daisuki." Well, again that was unexpected. I wonder why she chose now to say that? She's expecting a response… How do I feel about her? Well I do like her, more than I have anyone else so… IS it love? I'd like to think it is. So then it's that simple.

"Imoutou Ga Daisuki."

[Luka POV]

We just arrived home. I hope Gumi treated Rin well. She probably did. I hope Rin treated Gumi well too… You can never be too sure about that. Miku and I walk in and yet another surprise is awaiting us. Right when we walk in we see Rin pull Gumi into a kiss. I guess they got along fine. I can see Gumi blushing, but kissing back. I wonder how far they got while we were gone.

"Did we miss anything important while we were gone? Well Gumi?" Gumi notices we are here now. She blushes even darker. I almost feel sorry for doing this to her. Almost.

"W-w-w-w-well…" She's flustered. Miku looks like she would giggle if she could. I notice Rin step in front of Gumi, and pull her into another kiss, giving me a small wink. I'm a bit surprised that Rin is being so… Forceful with Gumi. Gumi seems extremely embarrassed.

"You didn't miss much Luka onee-san. The only thing you missed is that Gumi is all mine now." She grins at us. I would never have guessed she would be the dominant one. But then again…

"Really? Gumi, you have no problems with being with Rin?" She blushes more. I feel bad for her. This must be like torture. But not much would have changed that…

"I… I-I… I don't mind being Rin's! I am perfectly happy that I can be Rin's, and have no-one I would rather be with!" Well that was pretty passionate. How surprising. Oh well.

"Good for you! The doctor said Miku needs a lot of rest, so we are going to head to sleep. Feel free to stay in the guest room, I think it would help Miku get used to her life as it must be for now."

"Her life? What do you mean?"

"Gumi, Rin… I did not make it in time to the tower. Miku was stopped and raped by Gakupo. I got there and chased him until he fell off of the tower. He damaged her larynx…" Gumis eyes widened, and became teary.

"H-her larynx?" Rin seemed confused.

"What is so bad about damaging her larynx?"

"R-rin… if Miku's larynx is damaged…" I place my hand on her shoulder and she lets me finish for her.

"That means Miku is mute." Rins eyes widened and tears started flowing.

"M-miku onee-sama is mute? But how can s-she sing?" She quieted down. "M-m-miku onee-sama I-I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you… Len did… P-p-please forgive me Miku onee-sama… if you can… I'm sorry…" Miku smiles a little and nods at her, holding her and letting her cry out her tears.

_[Len POV]_

_I see Rin kiss that green haired girl on the cameras. Only one thought goes through my mind._

"_She stole my Rin - She stole my Rin - She stole my Rin - She stole my Rin - She stole my Rin…"_

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, feel free to guess who "!" and "?" are. At least one of them is obvious.**


	7. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid=Rich I'm not rich.**

**Please forgive me readers, this chapter took forever for me to write. I just couldn't finish it for some reason. I will still try to update more again, and I hope it lasts. I hope you enjoy it, but I'm sure it wasn't worth the wait...**

**Tower**

**Chapter 7: Mirrors**

_[Len POV]_

_It's midnight, everyone is sleeping. I sneak into the house to the guest room. I stay quiet, I can't risk Gumi waking up. I move slowly to Rin. I immediately blindfold her, cover her mouth and tie her up. She woke up immediately of course. But I don't care about that. I drag her to my home and lock her in the closet. I go and put on some of her clothes. I'll get rid of the problem. Then she will be mine again._

_Mine._

[Rin POV]

My mouth is covered. I am blindfolded. What is going on? Where am I? Where am I being taken? I hear a door. Another. I hear a lock. -click- I am trapped somewhere. But why? Who trapped me? Is Gumi in danger? Please, let her be safe. I need to escape. I hear a voice, a mumble.

"... get rid of the problem. Then she will be mine again..." Me? Whose? What problem? God, any god, if you exist please protect Gumi until I can hold her in my arms again... Please...

[Gumi POV]

Waking up is always the hardest part of my days. Today is the exception.

"_**RIN IS GONE, HELP!"**_

Luka comes running. I am slightly relieved to see her.

"What's wrong Gumi, you were screaming... where is Rin?" I am crying now, because of the question I was asked. The worst possible question I could have been asked.

"_**I DON'T KNOW LUKA! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE?"**_ I am now crying worse, I can't handle this. I need her! God, any god who is listening, please... please protect her...

_[Len POV]_

_As I walk towards the rest of the vocaloid's I wonder how I could kill Gumi. A stab, a push, a slash, a 'sploosh'. Poison would be simple too. Yesterday I learned that Miku is mute from my cameras. It can only increase my popularity. I am entering the house now, I wonder if i should see to Mikus demise as well. Whatever, At least I can mimic Rin's voice for a while._

[Luka POV]

Gumi is in distress, I heard her scream. I wonder why though. As I look around I don't see Rin. "What's wrong Gumi, you were screaming... where is Rin?" She starts crying. Oops... guess that was a bad question.

"_**I DON'T KNOW LUKA! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE?"**_ She is crying more now. this isn't good...

"Um, Gumi, I don't know where Rin is..." This is horrible timing... Right when we are getting a new guest...

"_**What if she is hurt?"**_ Let's hope not for now. I don't want anyone going through what miku has.

"Gumi, please calm down. We have to welcome someone into the house today, remember? We can all look for Rin right after, ok?"

"_**Then I Will Go Look For Her Myself!"**_ She ran outside. It's raining, and I think she has a cold. This won't end well, will it...

[Miku POV]

Gumi just ran past me. She looked upset. I have started carrying a notebook and pencil around with me. I see Luka.

**What's wrong with Gumi?**

"Miku... Rin is missing, and Gumi went out to look for her, but I do not think she is in the mindset to be out there alone..."

**Then where is Rin? And what about the new Tenant?**

"It will just have to be us welcoming him. He is a fan of yours and we will have to explain the Gakupo situation..."

She started to cry. Luka must still blame herself for me being mute... I am crying now. I look up at her, teary eyed and do the only thing I can do. I kiss her. More passionately than usual. I hug her, and she collapses. As we kneel on the ground together I can tell she is worried about Rin too... I hand her a note.

**Luka... It will be alright. What Gakupo did is not your fault. We will find Rin, and we will live our lives to the fullest. You have to let it go. Life is short, We only have so much time. Let me have my time happy, and enjoy it yourself. No-one lives forever.**

"M-miku..." I silence her with a kiss. I take her up to our bed. She needs sleep before the New Tenant shows up.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short...**


End file.
